


A Galaxy Away

by Fleshyapple



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleshyapple/pseuds/Fleshyapple
Summary: Sexy Reylo Bathtime
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	A Galaxy Away

The longer Rey soaked in the bath the more her guard was lowered. She was finally off the Millennium Falcon, which she loved, however it did distinctly lack a proper bathing station-- at least a large enough soaking basin she could fit in. The Jedi Helpers, the Lanai, had almost insisted that she bathe as soon as Master Luke retired to his own rooms for the evening by gently guiding her to this particular stone hut with a large basin inside. Next to the tub were simple, unscented soaps on a table along with a brush and a long, thin towel folded neatly. They started tugging on her clothing next unabashedly until finally, with great trepidation, Rey helped unclothe herself and watched them scamper away with her dirty linens.  
Naked and alone, Rey began to untie her hair and put her full focus on the bath. It was hot and steaming, but not enough to scald her skin so she swiftly sunk into it. Holding her breath she covered her head with the water and slowly let bubbles escape out of her nose. She stayed like that for quite awhile, eyes closed tumbling head over heals into the dark recesses of her brain. But the thought of Kylo Ren, or Ben, kept her from completely clearing her mind. When Kylo Ren used the force to slip into her mind it backfired and she saw the struggle within him. There was still light in him, fighting for control. Eventually, her need for oxygen outweighed the comfort of her personal abyss. Slowly she rose, breaking the surface tension of the water, her hair slinking in front of her face forming a wet wall blocking out the rest of the room. As the cool air prickled her skin, so did a sense of realization that she was no longer alone.  
She quickly threw her hair back over her head out of her eyes in a wet slap and immediately recognized Kylo Ren, who was standing over her with his mouth open. She screamed the guttural cry of a warrior causing him to take several steps back and meet his eyes to hers. As an afterthought Rey modestly covered her small, pert breasts with an arm and discovered that her nipples had recently become hard at the sight of him. “Damn this body for its betrayal,” she thought as she glared at Leia and Han's son—who had just murdered his own father in cold blood. “How dare you spy on me,” she finally spat, the words stuck in the back of her throat. Those eyes, she was unable to look away.  
Ben broke the connection staring down at his feet and began pacing back and forth in front of the bath tub. This was the first time Rey had seen him out of his armor, instead he wore black britches that ended at the knee with a long off white peasant shirt half tucked into the front of it. He was even barefooted, his hair wet and tousled like he had just finished bathing as well. And there it was, the scar slashed across his face caused by her own hand. “This isn't my doing. It must be the force bond. Did you call me?” he asked, a deep red blush creeping from the open v of his shirt up his neck and splashing onto his cheeks.  
“Never,” spat Rey almost as soon as the words left Ben's mouth. Had she called him? She had only tried to clear her mind for a few moments while submerged. She didn't think she had sought him out. “The force sometimes works in mysterious ways,” she thought. Still, the pragmatic part of her craved that soap running up her skin. “No use wasting hot water,” she said to herself. With her free hand Rey reached for the bar and began soaping her right leg, starting with her toes and working her way up. Kylo Ren glanced over and saw what she was doing.  
“Do you have to do that?” he squeaked, his eyes bulging and face bright red. His skin became hot, but blood seemed to leave his face—rushing to a lower appendage.  
“What's your problem? Look away if you find this so distasteful.” She was using both hands to massage the liquid soap into her hair enjoying the power she had over Kylo Ren. The small amount of modesty she possessed seemed to dissipate quickly. As a scavenger growing up she was never afforded much privacy.  
“This is my problem,” Ben gestured to the large bulge protruding from his pants, fully ogling Rey's breasts unashamedly. If only he could touch her, taste her. Just seeing her was driving him mad with desire. As Rey leaned back to rinse her hair in the bath water, arching her back and pushing her breasts out of the water, Kilo Ren walked back towards her ogling every inch of skin he could. His shirt became too hot, suffocating him so he took it off and tossed it away. The skin of his pecs and abs prickled with excitement at the sight of her. He reached out a hand and ran it over Rey's breast, but no contact was made.  
Rey had made the most of the hot water but now her bath was cold and she was ready to exit. Opening her eyes, she sat up and saw Ben's hand outreached and his distinct lack of shirt. The sight made a fire erupt from her middle and spread throughout her body. Part of her hated him, but the other part wanted to pull him to her and layer him with kisses. In this moment she just wanted to see the goodness in him, bring it out of him. She quickly stood up before nerves got the better of her and looked down at Ben who was taking in the sight of her completely, down to her slightly harry mound. Her body was lithe, strong and flexible. Ben wanted nothing more than take her in his arms.  
He stood up and hesitated before placing his hand up, palm facing forward toward Rey. She matched his movements, touching her hand to his and locking eyes with Ben. In that moment she fell, no, more like she was sucked into Kylo Ren's mind. She felt the struggle, the loneliness, the seduction of the dark side and underneath it all the desperate longing he felt for her. She saw what he wanted to do to her, what he wanted her to do to him. She was overwhelmed by the sensations of fingers, lips and teeth all over her body. She was overcome with desire. Kylo Ren lowered his head to hers and kissed her focusing all his energy on her mouth—and she actually felt him, felt the passion behind it.  
But she had started shivering, partly from the kiss but mostly because the night air was cool against her wet skin. She reached for the towel and started systematically drying herself from her hair to her feet, eventually stepping out of the bath tub, turning her back to Kylo Ren. Without thinking twice he made the few steps to her and wrapped his arms around her cupping her breasts. Rey could feel the heat from his fingertips touching her erect nipples. She could also feel something hot and distinctly hard pressing against her back. Kissing her neck, Ben started walking Rey towards the single bed in the corner. He began inching his right hand down her flat stomach into the thin patch of hair covering her labia until he found her clitoris and started rubbing it in a circular motion.  
Rey gasped, marveling at how strong the force was with Kylo Ren. He made her feel so many things but she focused on the sensations happening between her legs; the occasional nips at her neck making the pleasure spike. Even though she could not feel his corporeal body, she could feel his heat emanating all around her, pushing her down on her hands and knees on the bed. She felt vulnerable, open, anticipating what would happen next. Ben removed his fingers from her clit and brought it around cupping her mound, rubbing his hand up and down her wet snatch. With his other hand he rubbed her narrow hip, moving over to her rump, spreading the cheeks slightly to see what treasures lay waiting for him. As he slowly slid his pointer finger past her lips into her vagina he bent down his head and met her rosebud with his tongue. It sent electricity throughout Rey's body, causing her to arch her back like a cat and forcing her butt into his face.  
Kylo Ren found her gspot and paid it special attention as he continuously penetrated her, working up to two fingers to prepare her for him. The sensations kept building until Rey couldn't stand it any longer and hurtled towards the hardest orgasm of her life. Kylo felt her trembling in pleasure and withdrew his fingers from her and started taking off his pants. Rey flipped over on her back, watching him discard the last of his clothing and noticed his distinct lack of pubic hair around his well endowed penis. It was at a full salute, it's throbbing uncut red head bobbing against Ren's stomach. Rey reached out to it but hesitated, looking Kylo Ren straight in the eyes; he nodded with a look of complete arousal on his face.  
Rey tentatively wrapped her hand around the shaft close to the head, rolling the foreskin around and cupped his testicles with the other hand. Ben let out a low moan, almost a growl, with pleasure. After a few minutes of such ministrations Rey had to put it in her mouth. She leaned forward and gave it a long, wet lick from bast to tip. Kilo quivered and placed his hands behind Rey's head, pushing himself into her mouth as far as it would go before releasing her. He couldn't stand it any longer—he had to have her. He pushed Rey back on the bed and scooted between her knees. He rubbed the head of his penis around her clit and then down, between the lips of her vagina before pushing, slowly, inside of her. He made eye contact with Rey before bottoming out and grabbed her hand, falling deep into her mind. There was an ocean, her ocean. The waves were synced up with the moon, crashing against the shore over and over just like he was moving in Rey. Despite the breaking of the waves, there was a vast calmness that enveloped Rey, but underneath that there was a thundering pleasure drumming deep within and spreading throughout her body.  
Reaching down, Ben rubbed her clit as he took her and those waves became turbulent, a tsunami was building and he was susceptible of going under. Leaning down, he kissed her, his tongue in her mouth the taste of her drove him over the edge just as the wall of water came down upon the beach in Rey's mind—her body convulsed against him and he held her. Rey couldn't believe how much she responded, body and mind, to Kylo Ren—no, Ben. He made her body hum in pleasure. “I think our time is over,” he said, a sad glint in his eye. She knew what he said was true, she could feel the connection fading. Not knowing what to say she simply kissed him one more time before he disappeared. Although she had just taken a bath, she felt sticky all over so washed once again, this time in cold water. As she was drying off she looked around the room, eyeing something crumpled in the corner. Walking closer, she discovered Ben's shirt that had somehow stayed behind. It even smelled like him. She put it on, feeling like it was Ben's force aura surrounding her and was able to fall into a calm, dreamless sleep.


End file.
